


Malec story- Are you certain?

by NachoZhere



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoZhere/pseuds/NachoZhere
Summary: Just a story of our beloved Magnus and Alec I had thought of while I was sleeping, I hope you like it!This is based around Malec so if I get anything wrong tell me because this is not following the plot line, so it's KINDA alternate universe. If I get descriptions wrong, tell me and I will edit as soon as possible. Also, I'm grabbing ideas from both the books and the TV show so don't judge, and I also altered certain stuff, so again, don't judge.Additional information: This story is already up on my Wattpad account under the same account name.





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: the characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. BUT THE PLOT IS DEFINITELY MINE. Take pride in what is yours :D_

**Magnus' POV**

I've known the Lightwood family for a very long time, and they were never really my favourite people. While they were younger than me by centuries, they were strict people and never acted like teens should, the complete opposite of me. 

I broke contact a long time ago with the family because they were not within my interest range and absolutely boring. 

Until of course, I met the newest generation of the Lightwoods, especially one specific dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty. 

That was a while ago when I needed a massive amount of help which I did not ask for because of my pride: 

**Third person POV**

The alarms were ringing loudly in the institute, something was going on, but none of the shadowhunters was sure what, because this type of alarm never rang before. 

An alert, half-dressed Maryse and Robert Lightwood came clambering into the main room, where all of the other shadowhunters were already there, all half dead. 

Heard by everybody, Maryse breathed out one statement before going into action: "By the angel, never in my life have I thought this would actually happen..." 

Her husband and she then proceeded to sprint across the room to the alert map, which was homing into where the alarm was signalled from, a penthouse in Brooklyn, the penthouse of the high warlock of Brooklyn. 

"Could it actually be..." the rest of Robert Lightwood's sentence trailed away before something snapped in his mind and his eyes morphed from a daze to one of control "Alec! Jace! Isabelle! You know what to do with this situation, get going!" 

Unbeknownst to the rest of the shadowhunters in the New York Institute, the three siblings have already gotten their weapons and were already heading out the door, activating their necessary runes as they went. 

"This is going to be one of the biggest moments in my life" Isabelle breathed out as they were walking. The two boys beside her grinned an almost maniacal grin in agreement. 

**Alec's POV**

Although it hasn't happened in millennia, we Lightwoods have trained for moments like these from generation to generation, a time where a powerful being of the downworld needed their help, that including the high warlock of Brooklyn, who was now asking us for help. 

"Alec please state all that you know about the situation" Isabelle ordered while we ran, it was going to take ten more minutes before we get to where we wanted. 

"Magnus Bane is the name of the current high warlock of Brooklyn. Lived for more than 700 years and was supposed to host a party at his penthouse today. My guess is that the surviving members of the circle are targeting the downworlders at the party. What I don't get is why he even decided to activate that alarm. From what I heard, Magnus Bane is not one to ask for help from our kind, has a very strong dislike for them in fact. His pride is also something to keep close, so I am guessing the situation is pretty bad." 

~~~ 

It was bad. As we neared the building, we started seeing an enormous group of shadowhunters surrounding the building. 

The wards glowed around the building and in front of the entrance stood one lone figure, who I figured was Magnus Bane. Even from afar, I could see that he wasn't having a very hard time warding off all the circle members around him, the power he was exerting rolling off him in waves. 

"I never thought that there were still so many circle members left" Isabelle whispered aloud. 

We nodded in agreement and stood there for a few seconds from shock before Jace snapped out of it. 

His beautiful gold hair flipped around as he looked back at us, "Come on, we need to help him, he may be handling it now, but he must be using a lot of energy fighting those shadowhunters." 

I avoided looking at his eyes but nodded. I couldn't get myself to look at them because I knew I would immediately melt from the intensity inside it. Gorgeous eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and were absolutely stunning... Alexander, snap out of it, not now. 

I sprinted after the other two, shooting and slashing at the circle members in front of us, we were fast, and in around ten minutes, we're halfway through the crowd. As we got to the end, I saw the most beautiful man I've ever seen. 

Golden eyes swirling with hints of emerald green surrounded the pupils of a cat. Sweat gleamed upon his caramel golden skin, with elegant Asian features resting on his face, which was twisted in concentration. He had a sharp jawline and a lean body. I could see that even from afar. His outfit was a beautiful yet strange mix of colours which portrayed a majestic feel to it and his hair was spiked up, each strand perfect, while his eyes were lined with a bold cat eye, which surprisingly suited him really well. 

My eyes were torn away from the beautiful warlock by a dagger which went right in front of my face. Right... there's a fight going on. But as I kept fighting, I could feel that my movements were now slower, too distracted by the warlock whose hands have been twisting in different gestures since the beginning, never once stopping, magic shooting out of them with an elegant ease, knocking back rows of incoming shadowhunters, and when they got too close, I panicked, but before I did something stupid, he made one last complicated gesture, which sent an enormous wave of power outward, sending out a sharp pain which affected every last one of us, Including Jace, Isabelle and me. 

Although it didn't seem to affect us as much, we were left standing, but the others were dead on the floor. 

"How did you know not to kill us?" Jace asked after a long moment of silence. 

Exhausted eyes who were just before observing the surroundings for any wards which may have gone wrong suddenly snapped to us, like he only just remembered we were there. 

He gave us a mischievous smile before answering with "darling, I wasn't made high warlock of Brooklyn by giving out all that I know." 

...Darling? 

His eyes first looked up and down at Jace and Isabelle, before the most enchanting dark brown (I assume that cat eyes are his warlock mark) I have ever seen landed on me. 

"who are you?" 

I could feel a blush spread across my cheeks. 

"I-I'm Alec, Alec Lightwood" I could feel my voice going an octave higher than usual, and I curse myself for it, so I cleared my throat before continuing "these are my siblings, Isabelle and Jace." 

"Alec..." Magnus said like he was trying it out in his mouth, and it sounded amazing coming from him "does it stand for anything?" 

"I-it stands for Alexander" 

"Hmm, well then Alexander, to what do I owe the pleasure, shadowhunters?" Magnus said, using hand gestures a lot more than a normal person would usually use. 

His voice was so soothing, I almost missed what he said. "wait, you weren't the one asking for help?" Jace asked, mirroring my confusion. 

"No, I did" a voice came from behind. We all turned toward the voice, it was a girl around our age with flowing red hair and fair skin, the eyes of an artist were set on her face and delicate features surrounded them. She stuck out a hand "Hi, my name's Clary." 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. *silently sobs in the corner*._

**Alec's POV**

As the girl came closer to us, I saw something move behind her, then identified it as a circle member. 

"Watch-" I started to scream, but I was interrupted by her throwing a dagger out of nowhere, Landing right in the centre of his heart. 

A silence began. I studied her closer, she didn't seem to have any marks on her body like a shadowhunters, so she must have been a downworlder. 

Her eyes were intelligent and innocent, her body lithe and strong, and you could faintly see the spray of freckles on her face. 

Finally, Jace broke the silence with a very loud "Whoa" 

That seemed to snap everyone back to reality, Magnus suddenly standing behind her with a look of concern on his face. 

"Clary, I told you to stay inside and protect the warlocks still inside, you shouldn't be out here, either way, you could get killed and your mother would never forgive me." 

She rolled her eyes dramatically with a groan before she answered: "Magnus, you know I am capable-" 

"Which is why I needed you inside the penthouse-" 

"Calm down, geez, it's not like I came out in the middle of the fight, and I trusted your defences to be able to protect them." 

"They would unless I died" 

"Come ON Magnus, nothing ever happens to you." 

... 

"Fair point" 

During the whole conversation, all three of us were watching the two ping-ponging back and forth, and it was very disorientating. 

"What's going on? Who are you? And how did you know how to call us? Only the high warlock should know." 

Oh right, the reason we started this whole situation, why did she call us? 

Clary gave a bright smile towards us before answering with "sorry, my name is Clary, I live here with Magnus, and I called you because Magnus is too proud to and circle members are your problem and I won't stand to have Magnus hurt because of it" 

Jace nodded slowly with his mouth open before asking "okay... so... Magnus is your... Husband...?" 

For some reason, I felt disappointed with that idea, but it's not like I'm jealous... right? 

Clary gave a face before saying the same time as Magnus "NEVER in a million years." 

"Magnus is my godfather, my parents died three years ago when I was 16 and had no idea about the shadow world, I've been living and training here ever since." 

Jace and Isabelle both seemed interested by this, and Isabelle, as the person she is, talked about it "cool, you're 19 too? Jace and I are also nineteen. So, your parents were warlocks, because I would totally be-" 

"No, she is not a warlock, although she would have been amazing if she was one" Magnus cut him off. 

Clary gave a fake happy face and said "aww, I feel so honoured, and no I'm not even a downworlder, I'm a shadowhunter" 

... 

"What?" I asked, confused. 

Jace seemed confused too "wait, so you're one of us? How come you don't have any marks? Or more importantly, how come we haven't heard of you back at the institute?" 

Clary seemed amused of his adorable (yes, adorable, I'm gay but I won't admit it) confusion, "I never needed marks, I'm quite capable without them, especially with Magnus and other warlocks guiding me, and you haven't heard of me because I didn't want you to find me. But Magnus being in trouble called for drastic measures." 

Magnus sputtered with a very cute and attractive look on his face "I did NOT have trou-" 

"Yes Magnus, you didn't, but if you kept going, you would have had at least some problems, so please be quiet" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, these are all from our amazing Cassandra Clare, but the plot is mine_

_Cast: "no, she got it from a dream while she was sleeping"_

_Me: "Shut up"_

**Magnus' POV**

It's been a week since I've seen the blue-eyed boy, and I hope that the only way to see him again is to get into another attack. 

Currently, I was concocting a potion for my latest customer, one I haven't done in a while, a love potion. These were never my favourite potion and I resented the fact that this potion could destroy love just as much as it creates it. It cost a fortune for the customer to get it from me. 

Would've been easier for him if he just asked someone else for it, cheaper. But he didn't know, and I didn't plan to leave the fortune he promised by a suggestion like that. 

I heard the bell ring at the door, so, I, as a normal makeup wearing warlock, strode over to the door to open it. When I did, the first thing I saw were golden eyes. This guy. 

"What can I help you with, Mr Shadowhunter-I-forgot-the-name-of?" I said to him. 

The guy seemed nervous, yet not shaken enough to stop rolling his eyes at the statement. 

"Hello Mr Bane, I was wondering if you knew where Clary might be..." 

My eyes darkened, and I could feel my pupils start to slit and iris brighten. "What do you want with my little apprentice you should have nothing to do with and has a promising future with a strapping vampire she's friends with?" 

"N-nothing! I just wanted to see her, and she has a boyfriend?" He answered quickly, wary of the darkening room and the sparks most probably in my glowing eyes. 

"Oh, okay" the room immediately brightened "sorry blondie, Clary went out an hour ago with Simon, and yes they are dating, they've been best friends since they were toddlers, what do you expect?" 

"But if this vampire was already friends with Clary even before she knew of the shadowworld, how does that work? Also, it's still sun out!" 

"Oh, but one of the mysteries we still can't figure out, apparently, he's a daylighter. Also, Simon only became a vampire after Clary found out about the shadow world" I smiled before walking into my apartment to finish up the potion, making sure nothing was measured out wrong. Shadow guy went in as well, following me. 

"Wait, how did you keep all of this from the clave? Something this big shouldn't have been hide able" 

"Well dear, why should I tell you, I don't even know your name. Speaking of which, how is dear Alexander doing?" 

"He's doing good, on a mission right now. W-why are we even talking about this?! If you can't help me with Clary, there's no point of me being here, have a good day Mr Bane" 

Touchy, isn't he? "okay, please close the door behind you, and if you decide to come back again, please bring Alexander with you, I'd love to see him again." 

I heard the door slam, and I went back to the potion. Strange people in the Shadowhunter world... 

BANG! 

I turn around to see Jace, out of breath at the door. He looked anxious. 

"Magnus, we need your help. It's Alec!" 

"Say no more! This cliché warlock request is what I've been preparing for, let's go dear shadowhunter!" 

**Time skip**

"Mr Bane, the interrogation will begin now" came the voice of now named blondie, Jace. 

I was in an interrogation room, with my hands in cuffs and locked to the desk. 

I was furious, and my heart was falling apart again. I should've known. "Are you serious? You only got me here to interrogate me? not because Alexander was in trouble?" 

Jace shrugged, “hey, to be fair, I never did get to finish my sentence", smirking. 

I sneered, "this is why I never ask shadowhunters for help. I want to see Alexander. Where is he? I demand to know" 

"That is none of your con-" 

the door suddenly slammed open and standing there was the beautiful figure of Alexander. 

"Jace? What's going on? Why is Magnus here?" 

"Because we suspect him of breaking clave rules, so we brang him in for interrogation" 

I spoke again then "which I would have accepted and gone along, except you had to try and deceive me by using Alexander being in trouble as bait" 

Alec's eyes widened, and anger seeped in, turning to Jace: "how could you say that? How could you use a person's emotions against themselves?" 

Jace's eyes were cold "if they have emotions..." 

"Okay that's it, you cannot treat me like an animal" My eyes glowed while I glared at home, and small gestures broke the chains surrounding my wrists and I stood up. I glanced over to Alexander who was staring at me in awe. I smirked at him and summoned a piece of paper which I handed to him: “call me". 

I then proceeded to leave the institute, leaving behind a shocked Jace who was rechecking the magic wards on the chains, and Alec, who was blushing like crazy with the paper grasped in his hand. 

_Author's note_

_I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it whoever is looking. I feel really guilty right now cuz I'm completely ignoring my other story (definitely do not have writer's block), so yeah... I'm getting there..._

_-NachoZhere_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not my characters, belongs to Cassandra Clare, although I wish that I can kidnap these guys and lock them in my closet._

_..._

_Cast: what_

**Alec's POV**

The moment the door slammed, I turned to glare at Jace "what in the angel was that Jace? Why did he come? Why was he tied to a chair? Seriously, what was he here for?" 

Jace rolled his eyes "Chill Alec, I was just trying to get information out of Magnus, and the best way to do it was to lure him over by pretending you were injured." 

Enter shocked silence. 

"Me? Why in the world would he come for me?" 

"You're even worse than ducks" he mumbled under his breath, before more clearly saying, "you are such an oblivious fool, Alec, it's quite obvious he has a thing for you." 

"So, you used it against him? Wait, more importantly, _he has a thing for me?!_ " 

"Yes, he has a thing for you, you duck-blessed fool. Anyways, I'm sorry for messing with the high warlock of Brooklyn okay? It just seemed like a good opportunity, especially with all the secrets he might have locked away" he said, then mumbled a statement that I almost didn't hear "and how he really knows Clary..." 

I felt a wave of jealousy, really, he went through all of that for Clary? I know Magnus has a thing for me, but I can' just stop liking somebody in one day, especially the guy you know you probably will never get. My parabatai probably wouldn't go through all of that for me if I was in the same position. 

How else can I get him to like me? All I can do is wait. Sometimes, I really wished I was a girl, but alas, my genes did not make me that way. 

That is something to sulk about later, back to the present. "So, you really thought to kidnap the high warlock of Brooklyn was a good idea? And then lock him to a table and interrogate him is a good idea?" 

"Yes...?" I sigh dramatically, my whole body slumping, but before I could start talking, he cut in. 

"Oh, come on, it didn't seem like a big deal. I didn't think he could actually do damage with the magic warded handcuffs on, I didn't think he could break them... like, how did that even happen? I mean, like, that should have been able to hold him... who in angel's name is he?..." Jace became lost in thought, his serious eyes narrowing at the ground. 

Awkward silence... 

Yup, definitely time to break these one-sided thoughts which I can't hear. 

"yeah... but still seriously, you shouldn't ever use people like that. Now it feels like I need to go there and say sorry to him" I said sternly. 

Although it was 'supposedly' a lecture to him, his face brightened and looked up after I finished my sentence, and then came on his I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-I'm-up-to-something. 

"What's that face for...?" I widened my eyes at the realization, _oh no_... "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" 

His smile turned into a grin. 

"No. _No_ , not this time. I am not cleaning up another one of your messes, this is your fault, I am _not_ going over there to say sorry for you. _NO_ " 

**Time skip**

Apparently, he doesn't understand what 'no' means, because I am now standing in front of the door to Magnus' apartment, for god knows why. 

I smooth my hair and reach to press the doorbell. 

A distant doorbell rang inside the apartment. 

"In a moment, Alexander" 

____

_How_ did he know it was me? 

But before I could think on it any further, the door opened to reveal Magnus in all his glory, this time wearing a lime green overcoat with whatever he was wearing underneath, because I didn't notice. I was, once again, staring at his face, then at his body, then at his face again. By the angel, what is this guy doing to me? 

"Magnus, who is this?" 

I was snapped back to the current world by a little girl's voice and found, a little girl in a denim dress with her hair in braids, standing behind Magnus, who had an amused expression on his face. 

_shit, he caught me staring, didn't he?_

"Madzie, this is Alexander, he's a shadowhunter. Alexander, this little talent, is Madzie, I'm keeping her here for until Catarina comes back." 

"Hello, Madzie. Umm... Magnus, is it okay if we spoke... in private?" I said hesitantly. 

"Sure, Madzie, may you please go inside for a while?" 

"Sure, have fun!" 

Was that a wink? 

Magnus came out and shut the door behind him. 

"hi Magnus, I just came here to tell you that we're very sorry Jace did what he did, he's just... impulsive" 

His eyes darkened and flickered with tiny specks of gold. "Well, Mr Lightwood, I can tell you I don't especially enjoy being tricked, it was a petty one which shouldn't have even worked. Except, of course, it included you inside it... but was that all you were here to say? Because if it is, I really have better things to do." 

I blushed at the little part in the middle of his speech, but cleared my throat and continued, "well, that was all I was here to do..." I looked down at the floor. 

I heard him sigh and start to enter the house and close the door, but before he could, I mustered up enough courage to stop the door. "Wait! Would it be okay for me to come inside and talk...?" 

His whole aura seemed to brighten by that sentence, and I could suddenly clearly tell why I loved him so much. Wait, what? 

"Sure! Come inside, Catarina isn't going to be done with her work today until an hour later," he said, before opening the door wide and stepping into his apartment. 

I smiled happily, although my thoughts were still focused on the thought which went through my head earlier. So what if I liked him? Right, my parents and the Institute... screw them, they don't need to know; and with that thought, I entered his apartment and let everything slide away. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I cannot say that these characters belong to me. They strictly belong to Cassandra Clare, who is just damn amazing and God bless her for creating this series._

**Alec's POV**

What am I doing? Why am I doing this for Jace again? 

_Because you can never seem to say no to him you dumb ass._

Oh yeah. 

Hey guys, guess what? I'm fighting demons again. Guess who got me into this mess. Jace Herondale. 

I shot another arrow at a demon **(A/N look at this author right, not even productive enough to even try to think of a name for a type of demon, lol, wait, the author's me)** before taking out a dagger to stab the demon behind me. 

I spot a flash of red before a dagger flew past my eye right into the last demon behind me. Clary. When she makes contact with me, she grins. From the corner of my eye, I see a figure rising from the ground, Jace, who just finished killing a demon because he forgot all of his weapons. 

When Clary spots him, she puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow, then turns back to me. 

"Alec, right?" 

I look at her warily before answering. "yes...?" 

I then looked down to check on the time on my watch. Shit. 

"Shit I need to go, I have to go somewhere..." 

Clary looks at me with an eyebrow raised and a suggestive smile slides onto her face, "lemme guess, Magnus?" 

I blush bright red. "Yes... but don't give me that look, we're just friends, just friends going to a cafe..." I trailed off. 

Clary rolls her eyes before answering, "Okay, but get together soon so you and Magnus can have double dates with Simon and me." 

"Right, how are you and Simon?", that came from Jace. Aside from the words, you could definitely see that the smile was forced. 

"Oh, we're amazing, we plan on going on a road trip for our one-month anniversary," Clary said sweetly, completely ignoring the forced smile. 

"Yeah... I need to go. Have a nice day!", that was me. I then proceeded to dash out of the bloody area and went back to the institute to change before heading to the cafe. When I got there, what I saw twisted my gut into a death knot. There I saw Magnus sitting in a booth, while a blonde-haired girl was hovering above him, smiling sweetly-but-not-so-sweetly. Magnus seemed uncomfortable and was trying to argue with her, but apparently, she didn't get the message with arguing back. 

I walk up to them and the girl frowns distastefully at me. Girl what? 

"Hey Magnus" 

Magnus immediately leaps out of his seat, dodging the girl. "Hello, Alexander, let's go. See you hopefully never Camille," Magnus says, grabbing my hand and smiling sarcastically at said Camille. 

I stare at the girl in confusion and wonder, while a blush a beet red at the contact of our hands. "Wait, Camille? As in the leader of the New York vampire clan, Camille? How did you get here during the daytime?" 

Camille raises both of her eyebrows at me, then looks to Magnus, "A shadowhunter this time? Never thought you would go there again," then she looks over at me, "yes, the leader of the New York clan, and I have my ways, sweetie. Well, I have to go now, see you soon Magnus" then proceeding to wink at Magnus, who rolled her eyes and went out a door, apparently heading to the staff room. 

"So, should we go then sweetheart?" 

I blush at the name he addressed me with but nodded. Although I was still stuck on what she said. 

_"a shadowhunter this time? Never thought you would go there again"_

When we got to his apartment, he opened the door for me, then headed straight towards the kitchen, most likely to grab something to drink. I wait for him at the couch, looking through Netflix to see something I never saw before, which I can tell you is a lot. 

Let me recap on what happened over the past 3 weeks. Ever since I apologized for Jace, we have been hanging out every day, usually ending up in his apartment to look at Netflix after he found out I never got to see a movie before. 

"Hello? Earth to Alexander" 

I blink, then notice the body next to me. I blush before apologizing, "sorry, just thinking" 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "okay..." 

I then start Harry Potter, mostly because it sounds interesting but also because Magnus squealed when it appeared on the screen. 

Halfway through the movie, I felt something thump onto my shoulder, when I looked to the side, I saw that Magnus has fallen asleep. 

Which actually was a really strange thing to see, he always has enough energy to bear through everything, so what exhausted him so much? I then notice that the golden trio wwas fighting against moving plants on the screen and turned back to the movie while laying my head onto Magnus' because I can. 

When I hear a sigh of content, I smile. 

_Author's note_

_Okay, I have no idea how long it has been since I updated by I apologize on my behalf. You see, there's this thing called a national week and I had to look at schools and check applications for stuff so really busy 2 weeks. Sorry..._

_-NachoZhere_


	6. Halloween special

**A/N if there is anything in here which seems to be too good to be true, it's because none of this happens. Idk what I'm doing I'll get there when I get there.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare._

**Alec's POV**

Okay, Halloween, I don't know, not a big fan. Except, Magnus is. 

"Sweetie, should I go as a vampire this time?" 

He snapped his fingers, turning into a stereotypical vampire. 

"Or... should I dress as you?" 

Snapping his fingers again, he received tattoos on his body and shadowhunter gear along with a bow and arrow. 

Que definite interest. "Magnus... how did you get shadowhunters gear along with my bow and arrow?" 

"Oh, I just switched our clothes." 

I could feel my eyes bugging out as I looked down to see me dressed in an elaborate pink and blue pantsuit with rings, makeup and all. I look up slowly to see Magnus smiling not so innocently at me. 

"I have to say, Alexander, you look dashing in blue." 

"Magnus... I am going. to. kill. you." 

I then proceed to jump onto Magnus, making him fall to the ground, and ending with me straddling him. 

"Damn, you look sexy from down here." 

I growled at the statement and then proceeded to slap his face before kissing him furiously. 

When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily. "Are you gonna say sorry?" I breathed out. 

"Nope." 

"Asshole." 

"Love you toooo." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Fine, I love you too." 

"Yay!" 

**Simon's POV**

"As your girlfriends, we demand you to pretend to be together on this Halloween day." I read aloud from the piece of paper we found on the bed when Jace and I were pushed into a room by Izzy and Clary. 

All Jace does is roll his eyes, he then proceeded to yell at the door "You people are crazy! But if Simon and I are gonna do this, You two need to act like you are together!" 

"Got it!" We hear from the door, which then turns into a few girlish squeals. 

I sigh, "Let's get this over with. First line of business, costumes." My tone turning into a business one at the end. 

Jace mimics the seriousness, and replied with "Yes, roger that sir." 

"Unicorn onesies" 

"Yes, roger that" 

"Starting now" 

"Affirmative sir!" 

"..." 

"..." 

"What do we do now?" 

"Go on a date before the party at Magnus' to get into the _mood?_ " 

"Sure, let's do that" 

<>

**Clary's POV**

"Izzy! There's Simon and Jace!" 

"Ooh, onesies, stylish." 

As you can probably predict about Magnus' party, it was huge, meaning the crowds were huge, meaning it was almost impossible to find your friends, unless they were the only rainbow unicorns in a group of stereotypical vampires. 

When we walk up to them, Magnus and Alec appear behind us, presenting themselves as each other. 

Alec raised his eyebrows at the two unicorns, "I see you went full out when Clary and Izzy told you guys to act like you were together." 

Jace grins in a very Jace-like way. After shooting over-dramatic love eyes at Simon, who dramatically swooned, he replied with "and you look dashing in a pantsuit, Alec." 

Alec grimaces visibly, "they don't come off" he mumbled. 

"Well then," Magnus said, interrupting the parabatais, "let's get the party started." 

Let's just say the party ended with _things_ of great promise. With Izzy and I were already seeing each other and trying to get Simon and Jace together, it sort of worked... I guess. You can guess what happened, with two guys pretending to be a couple already and drunk with alcohol. *suggestive wink* 

Alec and Magnus? They were gone for most of the night. When I asked, all Alec said was something like "fighting without clothes." You can probably guess what that means. 

_Author's note_

_Yeah... that's my Halloween special. I will probably regret this chapter tomorrow, but I am too tired right now and need rest. Goodbye world and I hope your Mondays rot in the ditch and your weekends rise above all._

_-NachoZhere :)_


	7. Chapter 6

 

3:00 p.m

** Magnus's PoV **

I kept coughing up blood, and I only knew one person who could help me, but that wasn't the problem. I could still picture the grin on his face, and it hurt a lot more.

As I curl up in the corner with tears running down my and sobbing in defeat, I conjured up a piece of paper and started writing.

_Camille, I need your help..._

1:00 p.m

** Unknown PoV **

This was going to be exciting, I knew that, but why are we doing this?

"Because if what is supposed to come to pass actually comes to pass, our whole realm might be in jeopardy because of it."

I jump at the sudden voice behind me, as if from nowhere.

"My lord, I have been waiting," I said with a forced smile, trying to hide my fear because we all know, a person stronger than you can smell your fear.

"I know," the Lord said, a smile creeping onto his face, turning to face the clear koi pond where golden fish swam, "I'm sure you know what to do?"

I give a curt nod, "yes master, and it is an honour to be of service to you."

After giving me a once-over with his eyes, he leaned close and said, "do not fail me. Our realm awaits your return and you will be rewarded grandly."

It sent a shiver down my spine because of his words, but I replied anyway. "Anything for you my lord."

With a satisfied grin on his face, he leaned back, and I was suddenly able to breathe properly again. He placed a hand against his chest and said: "the pathway to hell is easy."

The first part of our saying, he wanted me to continue it.

"But the battle to heaven will always be the more bloody and exhilarating path."

1:30 p.m

** Alec's PoV **

I was bouncing on my feet again, I knew that, but I couldn't help it.

I was going to do it today, I was going to ask him, today. I know it's the right choice, but I don't know how to tell him yet. How do I ask him something this big?

"Alec! A mission just appeared, it needs to be dealt with now, there's a mysterious figure creeping at times square and the sensors are picking up traces of shadowworld magic around it," Hodge said **(a/n: yes he's alive, deal with it, he seemed like nice guy to me)** , interrupting my line of thought.

Why. Why does this always happen to me? Just why.

Sighing in defeat, I dropped my getaway bag and gave a weak two hand salute, "on it, let me just contact Ma- I mean my friend that he will have to wait for a while."

Hodge waved a hand, indicating me to do it quickly, and then turned back to the board of the city.

I took out my phone, Magnus already at the top of my list because of how often we talked.

**Me: hey Magnus, have a mission, will need to delay. Sry!**

I noticed a glitch on my phone as it sent but thought nothing of it because it was a crappy phone as it was **(A/N- I'm not gonna bother naming the phone brand as whatever I say will mean people shouting at me and imagining themselves slitting my throat. I myself, use an IOS phone and a PC, don't judge, the internet can be a place for cyberbullying, but I want to make the internet a place where we can just be on neutral territory, you know?)**.

2:00 p.m

I geared up and headed for the square, once I got there, I spotted him straight away, looking up at the giant billboards was a hooded figure, muscular in build as far as I could tell over the robe he wore. There was a glitch to the air around him like it was trying to hide him from me. But of course, a shadowhunter meant that a lot of things were glamoured and you had to have trained eyes to see them unless you had an affinity to the unseen.

I walked up to him, prepared to fight if I had to, but something told me that it would be best to talk first instead of attacking him. There was something powerful about the dude, and I wasn't ready to mess with it.

"Excuse me, sir, may I please know your name?"

The figure turned to me, revealing a beautiful and masculine face which glowed like the sun ( **a/n: pun intended** ). He gave me a warm ( **a/n: pun intended** ) smile and said "well, I usually go by another name, but now is not the time to reveal that, so just call me Ace. Don't worry, I wasn't here to hurt anybody or stalk the billboards, was just waiting for you to show up."

"Actually, I only came here to check on shadowworld energy sensed here-"

"Far from shadowworld energy oh sweet innocent soul, it is just my light. If you want, I will describe it in more detail using a haiku. Ahem, my-"

"No thank you," I said, shaking my head quickly, somehow knowing that whatever poem he had in mind will not be something I want to hear.

He glanced at me, mouth still open and arms in the position of a stereotypical poet, after getting back into a standing position with his hands behind his back, he continued to speak, "very well. Down to business then. You see, I have a... thing for the future and all things about prophecies, and I am here to warn you to choose carefully the next time a huge decision appears. One will lead to both being saved, and the other will lead to only one soul won and the other to be lost to oblivion, betrayed and buried in sorrow."

I stood there, shocked, mouth opening and closing like a fish. I mean, could I really do anything else? That was just dropped on me like a bomb, and the only thing I could do was get one foot into the shelter before it exploded in my mind.

"Also, take care of Jace will ya? Get him to know Simon, I predict drama between them and they will need it in the future, trust me. Although, those three will take a while to sort out before things fall in line... sorry, lost my train of thought for a second there. Just... be careful okay? I'm trusting you to do the right thing at the end. Also, I'm sorry that I had to tell you this now, I know this was supposed to be a huge day, but this is the only time I can speak to you without my relatives going haywire on you. Please, run when this is done, your future is coming. ReAl SoOn."

Then he disappeared. I mean, who does that? Tell them some enormous warning about the future and then disappearing? Inconsiderate bastard he is. As I look around myself, the world seemed to be grey, slowly getting its colour back, why did everything seem to be going so much quicker than me? Suddenly, everything slowed back down to normal. Having a hunch on what just happened, I looked down at my watch, eyes bulging at the time. I've been standing there for 3 hours since Hodge assigned me the mission?! I wonder if Magnus responded yet...

I looked down at my phone, but nothing from Magnus yet. That's strange, he always responds within the hour... suddenly alert, I start speed walking towards the train station, hang in there Magnus, I'm coming.

<<While Alec and mysterious guy was talking>>

**Magnus' PoV**

I was at the counter whistling to the radio while cooking food, knowing full well that if I let Alexander cook, he'll probably create a monstrosity, leading to a food version of the scene when Frankenstein's monster rose as the guy would say "It's alive!"

Half an hour ago, he told me that he would be arriving in an hour, so I made sure that I cooked first before I got to work, knowing full well that if I wasn't present when he arrived, he would be tempted to cook something before somebody got the chance to say "catastrophe."

Is that smoke I smell? Shit, damn you brain that likes to monologue so much the rest of the world disappears.

2:30 p.m

I got all the food done, including the scallops I almost burned, set up the table, and went into the office to complete a few appointments before the day wore out. Hey, I might be an all mighty warlock, but I sure as hell am not gonna go broke today.

But before I could even do one, the doorbell rang. Strange, Alec is never on time...

With lightning crackling between my fingertips, I walked towards the door, ready to strike if I had to.

I opened the door... and it was just Alec. Letting out a breath of air, I managed a smile, "you're on time today, Alexander... who'd have thought? It must be the end of the world..."

He gave a small shrug and looked down, "sorry, I just felt like I had to today, I mean, look who I have waiting here," he said, looking back up to meet my eyes. Okay, something definitely was not right, but if this wasn't Alexander, who was it. I can't feel any magic involved, so maybe Alexander was just being a big flirt today? I mean, anybody could have a day like that.

I give him a kiss on the nose before dragging him in, "come on in then, the food's ready."

With a glint in his eyes, he followed me into the dining room, as if he wasn't quite sure where it was.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I stopped Alexander in his tracks and put both hands on his shoulder and asked: "are you okay, Alexander, you seem out of it today..."

"I will be once I start to eat all this delicious food you made."

Giving him one more look, I shrugged and started walking again, then I felt cold metal against my throat. Freezing in my spot, I let out a shaky breath and said, "Alexander, what is against my throat?"

I felt him press up behind me, and with his breath going down my neck, he said, "well, I noticed that when Jace interrogated you, the magic restricting cuffs didn't work, so I constructed something of my own," his hands came up to cup the collar on my neck, and gently pressed what sounded like a button, "look, if I press this one, your magic is fully gone, very different to the cuffs they used before..."

And it was very much true, sensing absolutely no magic in me anymore. "Now, you won't be able to stop what I'm going to do to you..."

His voice was definitely turning me on, but the situation was not. Gritting my teeth, I quickly turned around and punched him in the face, making him stumble back a few steps and cupped his own cheek.

_Sorry Alexander, no matter how much I enjoy your face, my life comes first in this situation._

Spitting out blood, Alec looked up with a malicious grin on his face, "well, it seems like I've underestimated the pretty little warlock."

Ignoring his sentence, I advanced on him, fully intent on kicking his face then punching him over and over, asking him why he did it. Why he broke my heart like this and way it hurt so much. I knew it was idiotic to be attracted to a shadowhunter, but over the years, I did believe they changed, I guess not enough. Out of all of the people who wanted to hurt me, Alexander, why did it have to be you?

As I drew near, his entire being blurred, and I found him once again pressing against my back, one hand pulling my hair back roughly and the other at my neck.

"You know, if you didn't fight back, I wouldn't have needed to do this, but you just had to. Guess I'm gonna have to kill you then. My lord only said to stop you, he never said how. You _are_ the bane of our land, so wouldn't it be ironic for you to die of your own bane?"

I could barely acknowledge what he said through the betrayal I felt and the pain in my scalp because of the way he was holding me. I faintly felt him click another button, but I couldn't process it because the next thing I knew, I was screaming on the floor, pain shooting through me like needles in my bloodstream. He was standing next to my form on the ground, that was the only thing I knew.

"Yeah, now, you're going to die, and I will be rewarded handsomely. Unless you know somebody who has knowledge of your weakness and can fix it, I'm guessing there's nothing you can do to stop the pain. I let go of your magic, so you can use it if you want, but just warning you, it will be VeRy PaiNFuL to use it, so be careful sweetie. Now, I have my lord's naked body for me when I get back, ciao!"

Those words coming from his mouth sounded wrong, and deep down I knew it wasn't him, but I had no explanation. So, I just huddled into a corner, holding my own writhing body which was being torn from the inside. I knew that this process will take at least a day, seeing as the creator of the poison, an old... friend made hoping that it would torture me for days on end. Until then, I would be very much so immortal, making sure that I could not end myself halfway through the torture.

Leaning my head back, I let out a sob, which slowly became a line of sobs, which become a harsh scream, defining all the pain, betrayal and utter confusion I felt at that moment.

** Author's note **

**That became... strangely dark. I'm proud of myself for not turning to fluff. Although... I'm not sure I should be proud of that...**

**-NachoZhere**

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fluff and beyond

**Disclaimer- you know how there are always these parts in stories that always make you cry? Well, this is the part for authors, the admittance of the creator of fanfiction characters being somebody that's not them.**

 

**Alexander's PoV (A/N: I just noticed, the way I write the PoV caption always changes, like, underlined, italic, bold and whatnot, always changes, ANYWAYS:)**

Hold on Magnus, I'm coming.

I think people could feel my distress in the air because they kept clearing the way for me like I was a bulldozer that wants to run over them.

When I reached the door to the apartment, it was already open, which did not help my panicking at all.

Grabbing onto my dagger **(A/N: or whatever they call it)** I advanced into the room. What I expected was a wrecked room, which was there, what I didn't expect? Was for Camille Belcourt in the kitchen brewing something while Magnus laid on the dining table.

"What are you doing here?"

Camille turned around, seemingly not surprised by my arrival.

"Why, I'm creating an antidote for warlock's bane," which usually would have been said in a playful tone, but not today. It was dead serious, which made me nervous.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as warlock's bane..."

"There isn't, this is plainly directed towards Magnus' weakness, because of his parentage."

"Parentage?"

"He hasn't told you yet? Well, then it's up to him to explain. It's not strange though, it took me 250 years before he told me, he's never told another soul about it except for me because of his damn pride."

"I _know_ right? The first time I met him, he was fighting off a crowd of circle members."

"Wait, he _called_ for help?!"

"What? no, who do you think he is? It was Clary who called because Magnus refused to ask for help with the battle."

"Ooooh, obviously."

And that was the start of our friendship, spending the majority of the time just criticizing all the flaws of the seemingly perfect Magnus Bane. 

Once she finished the antidote, she fed it slowly to Magnus, who was lying on the bed, whose breath was getting shallower each second and was twitching in pain, sweat dripping down him and in a semiconscious state. I know I should have been more worried, but for some reason, I trusted that Cam would know what to do (yeah, that's her nickname now).

We then went back to the couch to continue talking about random stuff. It was great.

"Am I hallucinating or is Camille Belcourt, the head of the New York vampire clan, actually getting along with somebody?"

Camille playfully stuck out her tongue at the figure who just came out of the bedroom, looking hot as ever when he was dying an hour ago: Magnus Bane.

"Yes, in fact. Alexander is a very good person to hang out with and we have a very similar mindset. So, suck on that."

Magnus rolled his eyes before slinking across the room and flopping onto the couch beside me.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. and I wished we could keep it, but we had to confront the actual problem.

"Magnus, what happened?"

I could feel the room darken and when I looked over, hot white sparks in his eyes, making me shudder.

"Somebody came, acting as you."

That caught my attention, "wait, me?"

Magnus nodded, a grim expression on his face, now looking down at his lap with a set jaw and clenched hands.

"I don't know who or what he was. But the species had the power to shapeshift without me sensing it."

The air was morbid and tense.

I turned my head to Camille with hopeful eyes, "Cam, do you know what it is?"

I could tell she was slightly irritated by the name but tolerated it for the moment.

She shot me a pair of sympathetic eyes before answering with "I'm sorry, I have no knowledge or idea about who this might be. Mags, can you tell us more about this person?"

"I know that he was there when Jace tried to interrogate me because he mentioned it. Maybe as a different person?" 

Throughout the conversation, he wouldn't look me in the eye, like it was painful to see me, which made my heart twist in my chest.

"Magnus, Magnus look at me," I said gently, bringing his head up to face me by putting my index finger and middle finger under his chin with care, "if you don't want to talk about it right now, we don't need to."

At those words, his eyes started to water, and then it started to become tears which streamed down his beautiful face, "please don't make me think about *hic* it. It's *hic* really painful." 

Looking at him break down was too painful, so I engulfed him in my arms, his face pressed against my chest.

But I knew, even if I squeezed the living daylights out of him, I would never be able to block the sound the of his sobs, or stop the feeling of his tears running down my shirt. It ruined meto see him like that, so as I got more engulfed in his beauty, the golden haired boy who once held my heart lost his grip and the source of my happiness, the cat eyed warlock grabbed it and held it close to his own heart, beating in rhythm to each other,

It was then that I, the cold prince who had the title as the one who never cared, made a promise.

"I, Alexander Lightwood, would give everything, soul, body, life. To see you smile, Magnus Bane."

The crying stopped, and Manus snapped his head up, golden eyes with slit pupils locked his gaze with mine, "What- what did you say?"

...

"Umm... I , Alexander Lightwood, would give everything, soul, body, life. To see you smile, Magnus Bane?" I said, feeling awkward about the fact that I had to repeat it again.

Then I heard giggling.

and then chuckling.

and then full on laughter from Magnus who was literally sobbing just a minute ago.

"That *wheeze* was, gods, the most cheesy thing I have heard *wheeze* in a very long time. And you're hearing that from a warlock who has been alive since the dead sea was a baby!"

I let out a very dramatic gasp of offence and put my hands on my hips, which definitely would have looked strange to anyone who knew me.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make you feel better."

That just made him laugh harder and a wave of warmth enveloped me and surrounded the room. That confirmed the fact that I loved and will love making him laugh in the future.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had tilted his head up to give him a peck on the lips. That shut him up.

I looked hesitantly into his eyes, which were wide open in shock.

"Magnus, you are amazing. Actually that would be an understatement. You're strong, beautiful and just overall stunning. What I said earlier was not a joke or just a statement. I will do everything in my power to see you thrive and smile. So, with that said and done, Magnus Bane, would you give me the honour of being your boyfriend?"

There was a pause, because Magnus was speechless before me. Eyes now gold and feline were wide and glimmering. Hs perfect lips were opening ad closing like he was struggling to come up with what he wanted to say. I never seemed to grow tired of looking at him. He was Beauty in its purest form. 

"Yes," was whispered into the silent atmosphere.

"Yes?"

"Yes," Magnus said and then broke into a huge smile, beaming of pure happiness. "You won't believe how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Yes, yes a million times over."

**Magnus' PoV**

I saw him break into the widest grin I've ever seen, the cold nature that I saw when I first saw him was gone, his blue eyes lighting up like fire. Then, he started laughing, and I wondered at that moment if he was a full-blooded angel, because that's what it seemed. Gangly limbs once stiff at his side when we first met were now relaxed and swaying with his every move, the tattoos on his body standing out against his pale skin and his mop of dark hair still the same as ever, perfect, and beautiful. 

He pulled me into yet anotherkiss, longer than the last, and filled with much more passion. When we broke apart, he kept my face there and pressed our foreheads together.

"Thank you," he whispered.

A cough sounded at the other side of the couch. "Okay. Like, that was the sweetest moment ever. But I think I'm gonna leave. I am getting cavities just looking at you."

I rolled my eyes while Alec blushed a crimsom red. His pale face lighting up like a christmas tree.

I would remember this moment for all eternity, even after death and deep down, I knew that was true.

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's nothing to say about this chapter

_ **A/N:  Disclaimers, you all know how this goes, I own nothing but the plot (which technically, the rights belong to a dream I had, *cough* ignoring that), Cassandra Clare owns the characters, at least, the physical person and the background. If I change a bit of something (like a person's sexuality), it's my choice.** _

**Third person PoV**

If the T-shirt didn't say enough about the fact that the guy standing before Jace Herondale at the back of a cafe was a total dork, it probably would have been the rest of him. Framed glasses perched upon a nose which was part of a quite handsome face. Of course, that should have made him less of a dork, but Jace knew he was a vampire, so why he still wore glasses was beyond him, and could only guess that it was by choice. Strange to say the least.

The guy in front of him was pale as heck, and yet, it just seemed to make the brown hair and eyes stand out even more. 

This was Simon Lewis, our friendly neighbourhood dork and rival _**(A/N: cough)** boyfriend._

Jace's first impression of the dude?

_dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork _dork-____________________________

"Um... can I help you with anything? 'Cause you're like, staring a lot."

Jace blinked once. Then twice.

Then he coughed for the sake of awkwardness, "yeah, actually," that came out higher than he expected, as he pulled himself back into a cool demeanour, he puffed his chest out a bit to act a bit more intimidating, "Yeah, I just wanted to see why exactly Clary likes you, yet in all honesty, I cannot seem to conjure up one single good reason."

The latter didn't even seem one bit moved by the sentence, a bored look on his face. Raising an eyebrow, his eyes seemed to swell with a bit of disappointment and defeat, yet when he spoke, his voice was flat, "Oh, another one of you. Should have expected it, I suppose, no one ever goes out of his way to be my friend unless it was for my girlfriend."

He then abruptly walked away, and for some reason, it made the blonde feel a quake in his heart for no true reason. And so, out of impulse, he grabbed the wrist of the daylighter (he still can't wrap his mind around the idea of a daylighter). 

Before he could blink, he was up against the wall with his arm twisted behind him, held in a position to ensure that it would break at the command of the holder.

The cold feeling of the brick against his cheek was not very comfortable, and he decided he didn't incredibly enjoy the feeling of vulnerability, yet, he couldn't really do anything about it.

As the asshole pondered on what he could do in this situation, Simon leaned in to give him a not-so-friendly friendly warning.

"If you bother me again, trust me, I will tear you apart, strip you down to your bones and make a band t-shirt out of the remains, which I will _probably_ wear for just one performance and then throw away."

And after that, Simon Lewis decided to do the most cliche thing he could think of for this situation, he walked away all badass, just to almost trip while doing it, but that will not be mentioned.

_**Meanwhile...** _

_** Alec's PoV ** _

I looked over to my side, eyeing Magnus up and down. And then I blinked.

And blinked again.

"Magnus."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I just noticed..."

"What?"

"You're taller than me."

...

"Really?"

_**Aaaannnd, back to the chapter...** _

_** Jace's PoV ** _

The dweeb took a few more steps before he suddenly froze at the opening of the alley we were in.

"Clary? What are you doing here?"

_Clary?_

"Well... I was actually tra- I mean, ahem, casually finding you. Oh, hi Jace!"

I froze on the spot obviously, trying to find a way out of this situation, yet really, could I get out of this? How else was I supposed to explain why I was in an alley with her boyfriend aside from the truth? 

"uh...hi?"

Clary seemed to beam before replying with "Hi! Now, come ON Simon, you promised to take me out to the movies today!"

Simon furrowed his brows, obviously confused with the situation, "I did?"

And then they were gone.

That was... weird.

 

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, like, really sorry for the disappointing chapter, I wanted to give Jace and Simon some time on screen, but I had no idea how to end it, so... this is terrible writer's block.**

**Jace: Yeah... we were all very confused with what she wanted to do with the chapter...**

**Simon: True... like, honestly, what was that bit in the middle?**

**Alexander: I think she honestly just really needed to add more to the chapter...  
**

**Magnus: Well I found it thrilling that she mentioned the fact that I'm taller, seeing that everyone keeps thinking that you're supposed to be taller. I need more credit for my height.**

**Clary: Eh**

**NachoZhere: What do you mean "eh"?**

**Clary: Well like, I've barely even been in any of the scenes since the first few chapters, and it felt a bit, you know, "eh", I expected more for me re-entry of this story**

**Simon: Is re-entry even a word..?**

**NachoZhere: OKAY, that's it, you can talk about this in your spare time, I'm gonna leave now**

**_NachoZhere struts out of the door just to walk into a closet (the irony)._ **

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the parents

_Disclaimer:  characters are Cassandra Clare's, plot is my brain's_

**Alexander's POV**

Okay, so maybe I should have asked my parents before inviting Magnus over, and maybe I should have remembered to warn Magnus to keep quiet and stay low when we creep to my room if I didn't tell them.

 

My mindset was that there are a lot of things I should have done but didn't, so why should I bother, no difference right?

A mirror flew over my head while a scream of "get out of here you devil!" was heard.

Oh right, that was the difference.

I rushed in between my parents and my boyfriend. One was about to desperately cast a paralyzation spell to protect himself (guess who) and the other two were about to throw a dagger at the former (again, guess who).

"mom, dad, it's fine! He's fine! I let him in!"

"WHAT?!"

Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part.

"Ooh... did I say something? Oh wait, I think I hear aliens outside, me and Magnus should check it out."

"Magnus and I, Alexander."

"Not the point! Now run you poor excuse of  boy- I mean friend."

And with that a warlock and a shadowhunter (namely me and Magnus, I mean, Magnus and I) could be seen running down the halls of the institute towards the entrance of the ancient building.

Once we were outside, we took a few moments to bend over and breathe (well just me, Magnus was fine, the bastard) before I straightened out and whacked Magnus across the head.

"Oww," Magnus whined while rubbing his head (the bastard deserved it) "why did you do that?"

"You had one very logical job, get to my room without being seen by my parents while I went to get a sandwich for myself. Should be easy right? Shouldn't need to be told to do that right? But noo, you know what you did instead? You walked right into the room, one room among hundreds, where my parents were at that moment. You're a warlock for angel's sake, don't you have like, a magical sense or something?"

Magnus pouted in response, "well how was I supposed to know? It had such a cool door to it~~"

Goddamnit that pout was so adorable. 

No! resist it Alec, you will not let those adorable, incredibly brown, shining...

"Alright fine! I forgive you! Dammit Magnus you can be evil at times."

"Yay!"

"But... we still have the problem with my parents..."

"Move in with me."

"Yeah oka- wait what?!"

At that I snapped my head up, eyes wide with shock.

"Did you seriously just ask that?"

...

"Yes?"

Oh dear angel, he just asked me to move in with him.

"B-but, we only just started dating, a-and I need clothes, and we're gonna get into fight over stupid stuff more often and-"

I started pacing halfway through my rambling when I was dragged back by a hand on my shirt and turned around to face my boyfriend.

"Alexander, it was just a suggestion you know? You don't need to go through with it, I was just offering a suggestion."

...

"Magnus, you do notice how serious that 'suggestion' was right? You literally asked me to move in with you."

"You don't want to?"

"What? Of course I do! It's just that... I don't know... dear angel stop looking at me like that, this is a very stressful think to answer to, just, just give me a moment goddammit."

"Fine, fine."

And so he walked away, slouching a bit in a sulking manner. By the angels' word I can't say no to him... oh to hell with it, if I regret it later, then I regret it later.

"Fine! Fine! Yes, I'll move in with you."

Oh dear angel I am going to regret this.

<<time skip to after Magnus magically conjures everything for Alexander>>

Okay honestly, I don't regret this at all. 

I was currently lounging on Magnus' sofa with Magnus in the kitchen cooking (because I can't cook for life)

A movie was playing and I was having the time of my life avoiding my parents. After a few more minutes of the movie, I decided to get up and walked across the cold marble floor to where my boyfriend was, who was currently chopping vegetables.

"Can I help?"

Magnus only gave me a glance before going back to his chopping.

"Sure hun, how about you boil some water, and please don't ruin the kettle while doing that."

I glared at him while pouting, knowing he was mocking me. Oh, two can play at this game.

"Fine, also, I'll sleep on the couch tonight, you can sleep alone on the bed."

And then I walked away to grab the copper kettle hidden in the cupboard, smirking slightly when I heard the sound of chopping come to a halt where then a growl replaced the silence.

"Seriously Alexander? You can be so immature at times. You are sleeping on the bed with me and that's final."

I turned my head back to him and gave him a feral grin, "but baby, I don't want to take up the space on your bed."

insert growling.

"Goddammit Alexander. Fine, help me to finish chopping the rest of the vegetables."

"Nah I don't want to anymore, I'd much rather boil this very interesting water."

From behind me a dramatic sigh of exasperation could be heard as well as "why do I even bother?"

Yup, not gonna regret this at all.

 

 


End file.
